The Gold Saints vs the Titans
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Episode G. The Gold Saints vs. the Titans. Saga and Kanon vs. Cronos.


_Disclaimer: Original content by Masami Kurumada and Megumu Okada._

_

* * *

_

**The Gold Saints vs. the Titans**

The Gold Saints had been ordered to guard their temples. It seemed a prudent command. The enemies were fighting to get to the Megas Drepanon that was sealed under the statue of Athena. It was impossible for even Mu, whose psychokinesis is the most powerful in the world, to teleport to the top of the Sanctuary. Thus, the enemy would have to pass through the twelve temples of the Gold Saints to reach their goal. No one predicted an attack from above.

Cronos' Cosmos was overwhelming, easily a hundred times stronger than the ebony Cosmos of Hyperion that they'd felt before. The Gold Saints gritted their teeth. They couldn't leave their temples until they received permission from the Pope to do so. They could hear the King of the Titans laughing at them. No one could stop him from regaining his weapon, which was also his Soma and would allow him to return to the world. No one!

Saga knelt before King Cronos, but his heart was conflicted. He didn't want Cronos to rule the world. He wanted the world for himself! If he could stop Cronos from acquiring his body, then nobody could stop him. But he was also bound to Cronos. He had been for a long time now. He watched as Cronos' tentacle-like fingers reached for Athena's statue, seeking to defile the virgin Goddess.

The Goddess he had sworn to protect. The Goddess Athena. Saga's hand clenched into a fist. He was a Saint of Athena! He tore off his Pope's attire and summoned his Gemini Gold cloth.

"There is still one saint here to protect this holy place: Gemini Saga!" Without waiting for Cronos to re-adjust to the situation, Saga attacked with all his strength. He knew he wouldn't have long before the darkness overtook his heart again.

The other Gold Saints were shocked. Without a doubt, this great Cosmos battling Cronos was that of the Gemini Saint who had disappeared six years ago. Even Shaka was shaken to the core. He was the man closest to God and had believed himself the strongest of the Gold Saints, surpassing even Aiolos. But Aiolos' growing Cosmos had been abruptly cut short or perhaps it would be as bright as this. Losing both Sagittarius and Gemini at the same time had been a blow for Sanctuary. And now, Gemini had returned from the dead to protect the goddess. He was an example for them all.

The explosion could be seen from far below as well. Aiolia and Shura were returning from their mission and now gaped at the events at the temple of Athena. For Shura, it was unmistakably the light of pure justice for which he fought. All of his doubts were cleared.

"We have to hurry!" Aiolia said as he helped Shura up the steps. They only needed to get as far as the temple of Taurus. Then Aiolia, who had not been ordered to stay at his temple, could leave Shura with Aldebaran and fight by Gemini's side.

The other Gold Saints—no, all the Saints of Athena watched in awe watched as Another Dimension opened up and pulled Cronos' spirit. Gemini's Cosmos burned so strongly that they felt their own being kindled.

Would his heart really burst if he continued to oppose Cronos? His heart that had been taken from him years ago and replaced with darkness. "I don't care! The Saints of Athena live to defend the people and keep peace on earth!" Saga raised his Cosmos still higher. "May my Cosmo become the light of hope that will drive away darkness from the future!"

Cronos cursed him as he disappeared into the other dimension. But even if he was weakened, he was still a God, and a human, no matter how powerful, could never defeat a God. His hands caught onto the edges of the rift in space.

"What?" Before Saga could react, Cronos' fingers were upon him, and the evil Titan drew in the false saint. False? Saga gritted his teeth. He might have been corrupted, but at this very moment, he was the Gold Saint Gemini and entirely true and dedicated to Athena. He raised his arms above his head as Cronos fully surrounded his body.

Cronos laughed. "Now, there is no way for you to escape."

Below, there was nothing any of the Gold Saints could do except encourage Aiolia as he ran through their temples. Even Deathmask cheered him on when he passed through the Cancer temple.

Saga could barely breathe much less speak, but he didn't need to. "No escape? The same is true for you! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!" He struck Cronos with the power of a supernova.

"No! I can't lose!" Cronos' strength was almost gone. He stretched out his hand for the Megas Drepanon. If only he could reach his Soma, he would be able to revive his body. The lightning bolts of Zeus cut through the air and kept him chained. Nevertheless, he fought against the excruciating pain. This was his only chance to return to the world. He used all his strength to pull the Megas Drepanon free.

Suddenly, the weapon was pulled back down before the chains could break. "What?" Through the lightning, he saw the glitter of the Gold Cloth of the Gemini Saint. "You!"

"Have you already forgotten what I said earlier? There is still one saint left to defend this holy place!" Like Cronos, Saga suffered from the lightning bolts of Zeus. And like Cronos, the point-blank Galaxian Explosion that was meant to kill them both had wounded Saga badly but not killed him. His endurance was like that of a god. No, it was the endurance of a human pushing himself beyond his limits to defy the gods that sought to destroy the earth and its people.

Cronos also raised his Cosmos.

"He still has more power?" Milo shouted in disbelief.

This was the full power of the King of the Titans. For a brief moment, he put it all into his attack against Saga. "Die! KHAOS HYETOS!"

Saga's scream could be heard through all of Sanctuary for it was the cry of his Cosmos. Saga collapsed. At last! Cronos grabbed the Megas Drepanon but couldn't pull it free. Suddenly he noticed that Saga had wrapped one of the chains around his right hand.

"Another Dimension!" Saga cried out and used his attack to cut Cronos' arms apart, sending different pieces to different dimensions.

"What? How could you survive my Khaos Hyetos?" Cronos exclaimed.

"It's called a miracle!" Saga cried out with renewed strength. The blood flowed freely from his body, but still he fought on. "And now, I will create another miracle!" Saga leaped up and cut Cronos' helmet in half.

"What?"

Saga landed with dagger revealed. Cronos realized it was the daggar, not the dimensions, that had severed his limbs. "Do you remember this dagger, Cronos? You gave this to me and said it was suitable for one who is destined to kill a god." He spun it around to get a better grip on it. "And now, I will!" His attacks struck at Cronos' Cosmos, destroying that which made it possible for him to enter the world.

Just as Saga was about to strike the final blow, the darkness took over his heart. His blue hair became jet black, the very stain of his evil. He knew it wouldn't last long, but he had hoped the side of him that fought for Athena would last just long enough for him to accomplish this one task. The ardor that originated from his desire to fight for Athena drained out of him. Without that, his Cosmos that had burned so brightly left him, and he plummeted to the ground.

Cronos laughed at him. "You belong to me! You will never break free!"

Saga, too tired to answer, simply took up his mask and loosely pulled the Pope's robe around his shoulders. He struggled to return to the Pope's chamber, where he collapsed on the floor and fought to catch his breath. He was still bleeding but knew he wouldn't die. It would probably be better if he did.

"Gemini's Cosmos!" Milo exclaimed.

"Has disappeared." Camus was less calm than he sounded.

"What if the Pope is already dead? We have to go stop that god!" Milo shouted, telepathically, of course. Each Gold Saint was still in his respective temple.

"Wait, please," Shaka said.

"Wait?" Milo was on the verge of poking scarlet needle holes in his own house.

Meanwhile, up at the top of Sanctuary, another human dared to challenge a god. "I, Leo Aiolia, will be your next opponent."

Cronos laughed. "Opponent? Don't you remember what I said? 'You will be the one to free me from my seal.' You live for me."

The young lion was strong and his lightning attacks were reminiscent of Zeus' bolts, but he foolishly concentrated on trying to defeat his opponent instead of guard the sickle. He weakened Cronos but also weakened the chains that held the Megas Drepanon.

"Saga. Saga!" It was the voice that had corrupted and tormented him. Saga looked up to see a reflection of his evil. "In the past, when you were in danger, I would take up the identity of the Gemini Saint. It's time for the Gemini Saint to return to the fight."

"Gemini's Cosmos!" Shura exclaimed.

"It has returned!" Aphrodite said.

"And burns stronger than ever," Aldebaran added.

"Good," Deathmask said. "I knew he was strong."

Just as Cronos was about to finally acquire the Megas Drepanon, the space around it became distorted. "What?" This time, instead of being drawn into another dimension, something came flying out of it. No, not something—someone! The Gemini Saint, armed with the golden dagger, hewed off the arms of the Titan once more. In that short time, Gemini had healed so completely that the strength behind his attack was no less than it had been at the beginning of the battle whereas Cronos had been weakened. "Impossible!"

Then he realized it was not that Saga had healed but that Kanon had taken up the Gemini Cloth. Like Saga, the evil had simmered in Kanon's heart, but just as the darkness was within Saga so was the light in Kanon. Gemini Kanon was unknown to the other Gold Saints, but they they were identical twins so his Cosmos was the same as Saga's.

Before Kanon could kill Cronos, the Titanesses appeared to protect him. They summoned several monsters to Sanctuary. Unlike the Titans, the monsters had to get up the long way and couldn't simply appear at the top. Aldebaran fought the Hydra, but the other monsters passed through the Taurus Temple while the Hydra kept him occupied.

"Finally, sport!" Deathmask said.

Aiolia had always suspected the Gemini Saint of being involved in the death of his brother. After all, Gemini had gone missing that very same day. The implication was that Gemini had died after seriously wounded Aiolos, but no body had ever been found. And, to some degree, he felt all the Gold Saints were responsible for his brother's death. Now, at this moment, all that history wasn't important. Like when he defended Shaka, Aiolia and the person he assumed to be Saga were on the same side. Aiolia released his Lightning Plasma.

Kanon jumped in the way of the attack, and because didn't have time to absorb its energy with his Cosmos, it tore at his body. "You idiot! Stop doing that! Your lightning is weaker than Zeus' and Cronos is absorbing it to aid in the restoration of his body. It'll only make it easier for him to take his Soma."

Aiolia blinked in surprise. Was it true? But they had other problems now, and although Aiolia loathed to fight women, he would stop the Titanesses from freeing Cronos. They were sorely outnumbered.

Then another Gold Saint appeared. "I, Capricorn Shura, will not allow you to take the life of Leo Aiolia. This I swear." Still wounded but now somewhat recovered, Shura arrived in time to cut the Titaness who was about to kill Aiolia. Shura, too, disliked fighting women, but the Titanesses left him no choice. He would fight for Athena and justice.

A calm, pale purple-haired Gold Saint appeared in the Virgo Temple. It was rumored that even Mu couldn't teleport in Sanctuary, but that was just a rumor. He could but simply had no reason to do so before today. "Virgo Shaka, I have received orders from the Grand Pope commanding you to join the battle occurring at the foot of Athena's statue. You may leave this temple. The other Gold Saints will guard the way."

Shaka was surprised. Shouldn't the Pope be giving the order directly, in person or on paper? He could even give the order by telepathy if he so desired but hadn't. But Shaka could detect no deceit in Mu's voice and seriously doubted that Mu would lie in the first place. "Why are you delivering this message, Aries Mu?"

"Because the Grand Pope of Sanctuary, the previous Gold Saint Aries, is my Master Shion," Mu said. His connection with his master was stronger than it was with anyone else, and besides, Mu's telepathy was the stronger of the two with the exception of Shaka conversing with Buddha. "And he is currently busy personally summoning the last survivor of the previous Holy War."

Shaka smiled and opened his eyes, raising his Cosmos as he did. "I understand. And you?"

Mu nodded and returned the smile. "I'm coming with you." They both teleported to the top of Sanctuary to aid Kanon, Shura, and Aiolia.

Kanon was defending the Megas Drepanon but remained unable to deal Cronos a direct blow with the dagger that could kill gods. The dagger was effective against the Titanesses so they kept their distance but were relentless in their attacks.

"Aries Mu and Virgo Shaka are here," Shaka announced. "We will not allow you to continue to sully the sacred temple of Athena."

"Aries Mu and Virgo Shaka?" Cronos repeated in surprise. Virgo was supposed to be restrained by his order to defend his temple, and Aries was just flat out unexpected.

Their aid evened the battlefield. Shaka again proved his reputation as the man closest to God. Like the monsters that had previously been summoned, the Gold Saints weren't trying to kill the Titanesses, only hold them back so that Gemini could have his chance to attack Cronos. But Cronos knew his opponent now and was on guard.

The Titanesses were about to retreat when the Titans suddenly appeared. Not all of the Titans were fresh—Kreios was still wounded and swordless—but their strength, combined with that of the Titanesses, overwhelmed the Gold Saints. At last, Cronos was able to knock the dagger from Kanon's hand.

But the Gold Saints didn't give up! "And as long as we can still draw breath, we will fight for peace and justice!" Aiolia shouted.

"And for Athena," said six new voices in unison. The turned to see the rest of the Gold Saints: Taurus Aldebaran, Cancer Deathmask, Scorpio Milo, Aquarius Camus, Pisces Aphrodite, and the last who was only recognizable by his great Cosmos, Libra Dohko.

"Saints of Athena, the time has come to put an end to Cronos' evil ambitions!" Eleven of the twelve weapons of Libra separated from the Libra Gold Cloth.

"The weapons of Libra!" Aioria said in surprise as he took hold of the golden spear before him.

"Now!" Dohko cried out.

The Gold Saints burned their Cosmoses and each attacked one of the Titans. But without the Sagittarius Saint, they numbered only eleven, leaving Cronos free to take the Megas Drepanon. Cronos was so intent on regaining his weapon and confident in his victory that he didn't notice Saga.

Saga, wearing the the Mariner Scale of Sea Dragon that Kanon had given him, struck Cronos full in the forehead with Poseiden's trident. Cronos roared in pain. Poseidon's trident was as powerful as Zeus' lightning. Cronos was no longer able to sustain the temporary body that he had been using.

"Nooo!" he screamed as his spirit was pulled back into the depths of Tartarus.

For a moment, everyone remained silent and unmoving. Then Saga took up the trident of Poseidon again and stabbed it to further hold down the Megas Drepanon.

Breathing heavily, Saga said, "Your king is defeated, and you will not be able to revive him. There is no longer any reason for you to stay here. Leave this place and never return unless you wish to join Cronos in Tartarus. Even if the enemy is a god, the Saints of Athena will always fight to protect peace and justice."

The Titans looked at one another, nodded in acknowledgment, then disappeared. The Gold Saints gave out a cheer that was echoed by the rest of Sanctuary.

"Well said," Dohko said. To the other Saints, he commanded, "Tend to your wounds. I'll see to the Pope."

"But Roshi, what's going on?" Aldebaran asked and looked at Saga and Kanon.

"Why is there the Marine General Sea Dragon here?" Camus was familiar with Poseidon.

"And why does he look like Saga?" Deathmask added. Saga hadn't mentioned anything about this.

"And where've been anyway, Saga?" Milo demanded.

"He missed the meeting at the Crusos Sunagein. Does that mean he's to be branded a traitor now?" Aiolia asked impetuously.

"That's the Pope's decision," Shura pointed out.

"Why are you so young and handsome, Roshi?" Aphrodite couldn't help but to be curious about what he considered to be one of the most important things.

Dohko chuckled. "All of this will be made clear in time. For the moment, the most important thing is that we've defeated the enemy. Go," he commanded them. "Except you two," he said to the Gemini Saints.

The Gold Saints left but not without gossiping on their way down to their temples.

"Roshi." Saga knelt down in front of him. "I suspect you already know that I was the one who attempted to slay the baby Athena. I deserve to die."

Kanon also knelt down. "Please pardon my brother! I was the one who encouraged him to do such an evil thing."

"Kanon, it should be apparent by now that you are not the one at fault for kindling Saga's evil side. And Aphrodite is right. It's not my decision to make. But if it were, I would pardon you, Saga. Too much blood has already been spilled, and I know Cronos was taking advantage of your dual nature," Dohko said. "What's done is done. You must remain as the Pope until Athena awakens and returns to Sanctuary."

"Roshi!"

Dohko held up his hand and gestured for the Gemini Saints to stand. "I am still bound to the mission assigned to me by Athena at the end of the previous Holy War, and Shion and Aiolos are dead. You have guided Sanctuary reasonably well over these years despite the fight between you and your evil side. Now that you are free of the evil that haunted you, I am confident you will continue to rule wisely and justly. You and Aiolos were both candidates for Pope so it will not be a surprise if you are now revealed to be the Pope. Yes, we will clear Aiolos' name and say his treachery has been discovered to be a trick by the Titans and the real Pope, my old friend Shion, was slain that night by the Titans but his death was kept secret in order to fool the Titans into thinking they had not succeeded in killing him to discourage them from invading. Kanon is easy enough to explain as your twin brother who has been on special assignment."

"Roshi..." Saga was moved to hear Dohko's faith in him.

Dohko looked up at the stars then out at Sanctuary. "Somewhere out in the world, our Goddess Athena still lives. When she returns, then she can overturn my decisions as she sees fit. Until then, we will fight for peace and justice in her name."


End file.
